De hot dogs y excepciones a la regla
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: A unos cuantos metros de la casa de Hermione, un entretenido Theodore Nott observaba la escena desde un lugar privilegiado acabándose su ¿Quinto? hot dog. El romance siempre era bueno pero acompañarlo con algo delicioso no tenía precio. —Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Visitando a los muggles" del Foro "El Triángulo Donde tres, están unidos".
**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Visitando a los muggles" del Foro "El Triángulo Donde tres, están unidos".

 **Aviso** : Este fic contiene una escena de una peli que amo y que me pareció podía ser incluida porque encaja perfecta con la situación. La película se llama "Simplemente no te quiere" y es preciosa.

* * *

 **DE HOT DOGS Y** **EXCEPCIONES A LA REGLA**

—Draco ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí? —Theo observaba a su alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa que le fuera medianamente familiar, algo casi imposible pues era la primera vez que iba a Londres muggle— si no te conociera lo suficiente podría asegurar que estamos perdidos.

Draco le devolvió una mirada de fastidio.

—Camina.

Las calles del lugar parecían no tener ninguna diferencia entre ellas y estaban tan repletas de gente cubierta con voluminosos abrigos y cargadas con bolsas de compras navideñas que era difícil no pensar que llevaban rato caminando en círculos.

A decir verdad, Draco tampoco había estado antes en Londres muggle por lo que era posible que si estuvieran perdidos, pero prefería mil veces tragarse una babosa antes que aceptar algo como eso frente a su amigo.

Paciencia Malfoy —se repetía mentalmente.

Faltaban solo dos días para que fuera noche buena y el viento helado que golpeaba su rostro era el mejor recordatorio de la razón por la cual estaba haciendo ese enorme sacrificio.

Aun rondaban en su cabeza las palabras que le había dicho Hermione en aquella ocasión en la que él se había quedado en silencio como un completo imbécil. En ese momento no estaba tan seguro de sus sentimientos pues siempre había procurado mantener la distancia con todas las personas y sin embargo, ahora todo era claro.

—¿Podemos por lo menos comer algo? —La queja de Nott detuvo los pensamientos del rubio— me rehúso a seguir caminando con el apetito que tengo.

Malfoy estaba por demás irritado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Theo fuera a veces un dolor en el trasero, Draco sabía que era el único de sus amigos capaz de cruzar el mundo entero con él sin pedir mayor explicación, tal y como había hecho ahora que se había conformado con que le dijera que era imperativo encontrar a Granger.

El muy idiota era un buen amigo después de todo.

—Más te vale no tardar —le contestó deteniéndose a unos metros de él mientras trataba de ubicarse espacialmente. El hechizo de rastreo era infalible y no lograba entender porque aún no encontraba la casa de la castaña.

Soltó un largo suspiro.

—¿Hey Draco, te apetece uno de estos? —el castaño dio un primer mordisco al alimento que había pedido en el pequeño carrito que estaba ubicado en la esquina donde se habían detenido. El aroma era incomparable y su aspecto —aunque extraño— llamaba mucho su atención.

 _Hot dog_ era su nombre o por lo menos eso había dicho el hombre con delantal amarillo y sombrero curioso que lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

Era cierto que ya no odiaba a los muggles pero no podía negar que había ciertas costumbres que aún le generaban reserva y ni siquiera el gesto de satisfacción de Nott era suficiente para que cambiara de opinión.

—¡Hmmmm, esto está buenísimo! —dijo el castaño tomando otro— ¿Seguro que no quieres uno? —insistió.

Draco volvió la mirada a su amigo para descubrir que tenía una enorme mancha de salsa amarilla de la que no se había percatado justo en su nariz. Se veía ridículo en verdad por lo cual el rubio tuvo que reprimir el impulso de echarse a reír.

Había cosas más importantes en que pensar como en lo que le diría a Hermione una vez la viera.

Si es que lograba encontrar su casa algún día.

Malfoy —lo llamó Nott acercándose aun con la mancha y sonriendo como tonto— ¿Serías tan amable de prestarme dinero muggle? He olvidado mi cartera.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

Al parecer no había sido tan buena idea arrastrar a Theo en su aventura muggle.

* * *

Hermione y Tom habían salido a ver una película.

Era agradable poder compartir de vez en cuando ratos amenos con una persona normal que hablara claro y sobre todo que no fuera un imbécil de tiempo completo.

A decir verdad Hermione tenía un sinsabor en la boca desde la última vez que había estado en el mundo mágico cuando estúpidamente se atreviera a confesarle sus sentimientos a cierto idiota.

Estaba dolida, eso era innegable pero lo que más la irritaba era no saber si había interpretado mal las señales o en definitiva, Draco Malfoy era demasiado tonto para hacer algo por sí mismo sin que las reglas de su familia decidieran por él.

Como fuera, lo que menos deseaba ahora era tener que verle la cara de nuevo y si de ella dependía, eso no pasaría en un largo, largo tiempo.

—La he pasado de maravilla esta tarde —la castaña sonrió abiertamente al llegar a la puerta de su casa. Hacía frio pero estar al lado de aquel chico le producía una sensación de calidez.

—Igual yo —contestó él— ojalá no sea la última vez que nos veamos.

—Desde luego que no —los ojos azules de Tom se iluminaron.

—Hasta pronto —sonrió antes de besar su mejilla y marcharse por el pequeño camino cubierto de nieve.

Hermione lo observó un instante antes de que desapareciera y suspiró.

 _¡Qué diferentes eran Tom y Draco!_

Ojalá pudiera sentir por el primero un poco de lo que le inspiraba el segundo.

El mundo era demasiado injusto.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y se dirigió a la cocina tras cerrarla. Había pasado una tarde agradable al lado del chico pero ahora mismo no había algo que deseara más que una taza de chocolate caliente, su sofá favorito y un buen libro —la mejor compañía para una solitaria tarde de invierno—. Sin embargo, solo alcanzó a despojarse de su abrigo antes de que unos golpes resonaran en la puerta haciéndola volver.

—¿Olvidaste algo? —preguntó pensando que era Tom a quien encontraría, sin embargo, al abrir la puerta fueron los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy los que la recibieron.

—Si —contestó el rubio y Hermione de inmediato sintió que sus oídos empezaban a palpitar. No esperaba verlo tan pronto y menos ahí.

—¿Ah sí, que se te olvidó? —dijo a la defensiva, sin moverse del umbral de la puerta.

El rubio rebuscó en su abrigo sacando de él un pequeño pergamino enrollado —Esto.

La chica pasó sus ojos del objeto al rostro de Malfoy sin comprender el punto.

—¿Y viniste a Londres muggle días antes de navidad solo para entregarme una nota? —Lo miró con una ceja levantada— pudiste enviarla por algún medio.

—Creí que debía tener una buena excusa para presentarme en tu casa.

La castaña lo contempló por un momento en silencio tomando el trozo de papel solo para cerciorarse de que estaba en blanco.

—¿Es una broma?

El rubio dio un paso adelante.

—No he dejado de pensar en lo que me dijiste —Hermione sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago al escucharlo— intenté escribirte una nota en más de una ocasión pero me di cuenta de que debía hacerle justicia a tu valentía y hacer que las palabras salieran de mis labios —sonrió con ironía— hasta tuve la demente idea de comprar uno de esos cachivaches que usan los muggles para comunicarse, solo para poder hablarte.

—¿Un teléfono celular?

—Sí, uno de esos —Draco no sabía que así se llamaban.

—¿Y cómo harías que funcionara en el mundo mágico? —Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con el trozo de papel en una de sus manos.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza. No había pensado en eso.

—El punto es que necesitaba hablar contigo para decirte que he sido un idiota.

—No discuto eso.

Draco ignoró el comentario y prosiguió —Había estado enfocado en tener siempre el control de las situaciones no involucrándome demasiado, al punto que no pude darme cuenta de lo que se sentía enamorarse de alguien...

Fijó sus ojos en ella para estudiar su reacción y pudo notar que su boca se formaba en una pequeña O.

—Hasta ahora.

Hermione sintió que el corazón le palpitaba más fuerte y por primera vez en su vida no supo qué decir.

—Ok —pronunció al fin y pensó que tal vez podía justificar el silencio de Draco en aquella ocasión— acabo de salir con un chico —dijo notando como el rubio se tensaba de inmediato— es especial, agradable y no teme hablar de lo que siente.

—Yo también puedo hacer eso —dio un paso más reduciendo la distancia entre ambos.

—¡Pero no lo hiciste! Y cuando te dije lo que sentía por ti, simplemente te quedaste en silencio dándome la oportunidad de interpretar lo que yo quisiera —las palabras salieron demasiado rápido de su boca— y no querrás saber la conclusión a la que llegué.

—Granger…

—¿Ves? es eso precisamente —le dijo con enfado— ni siquiera puedes llamarme por mi nombre como la gente normal. Siempre tienes que estarlo complicando todo con tus estúpidas reglas.

—Las reglas también tienen excepciones.

—¡No contigo! —Farfulló alterada notando que Malfoy casi le respiraba sobre el rostro— primero fueron los prejuicios de la sangre y luego tu incapacidad para decir cualquier cosa ¡Me cuesta entenderte! eres tan… —no pudo terminar la frase pues las manos del rubio se posaron sobre las mejillas de la chica, tomando su rostro para acallar las quejas con un beso.

Draco no era tan bueno como ella con las palabras pero tal vez con esa caricia podría hacerle entender todo lo que había callado. Estaba enamorado y aunque le había costado encontrar la manera de decirlo, no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Se besaron durante un pequeño instante que hizo que ambos se olvidaran de todo lo demás y se centraran sólo en el momento y en los sentimientos que se habían hecho evidentes por parte de ambos.

—¿Entonces… —dijo ella aún sobre los labios del chico— yo soy la excepción?

Draco la miró con ternura y susurró:

—Tu eres mi excepción.

* * *

A unos cuantos metros de la casa de Hermione, un entretenido Theodore Nott observaba la escena desde un lugar privilegiado acabándose su ¿Quinto? hot dog.

El romance siempre era bueno pero acompañarlo con algo delicioso no tenía precio. Definitivamente debían tener comida como esa en el mundo mágico.

Tal vez y hasta pensara en abrir un restaurante de aquella maravilla en el callejón Diagon.


End file.
